Help me forget
by blondiebfffag
Summary: Kanda helps Allen forget his fears...


**Warning: Yaoi (boys loving boys) lemon, Yullen, Please do not read if you're not into that kind of stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man. If I did Allen and Kanda would be roommates and do more than just sleep.**

"_Welcome back 14__th__, it took you awhile but I see that you have finally taken over your host..." said a dark chucking Tyki._

"_He was just a boy, it wasn't as hard as I expected" Said a figure who looked like Allen, but wasn't Allen at all... _

"Gaaa!" said Allen as he shot up from the bed.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." thought the white haired boy, not noticing that he was crying. He then proceeded to carefully try and get off the bed without wakening his lover.

Then a hand grabbed Allen's wrist stopping him from leaving the bed.

"What's wrong Moyashi?" said Kanda in a concerned voice, "had another nightmare?"

"Oh no I w-was..." but he was cut off but an unexpectedly gentle touch from his lover wiping away his tears.

"You know that you are a horrible liar right?" Said the dark haired man.

"I j-just don't want to b-become the 14th!" said a now sobbing Allen.

"shhhhsh my love" said Kanda as he pulled Allen into a loving embrace.

"I won't let you become the 14th, don't you worry" whispered the older man into the boy's ear.

"I-I just want to forget...the dream... it seemed so real..." whispered the white haired boy. "Would you help me forget Yuu?"

That was all that Kanda needed to hear as he pulled Allen into a passionate kiss. Then climbing on top of the boy, he continued to take his and Allen's shirt off with breaking the kiss.

The samurai then started to kiss and suck on the skin around the white haired boy's neck.

"Umhump..." Allen moaned in pleasure as his lover was washing away his memory of everything bad, and leaving it with pure Kanda. Which Allen was quite fine with.

Then the older man started to trail wet kissed down, and stopped at a little pink nipple. He sucked it and teased it until it was hard and puffy.

He continued lower, and lower, and lower, until he found himself ripping his and the boy's pants off, and then discarding them somewhere in the room.

Kanda then took all of the boy in his mouth and started to tease him with his tongue.

"Aurgg...Yuuu..." said a very flushed Allen, "I'm g-gonna come..." a second later Allen's vision went as white as his hair. When he was finally able to focus properly again, Kanda was licking Allen's seed of his mouth and hands.

The samurai then claimed the boy's mouth with a fiery kiss. Kanda nipped on the boys lips demanding entry, the boy willingly opened to let the older man do as he wished. Kanda then began to explore the boy's mouth, just to the point where Allen was moaning madly ageist his lips. They finally broke apart with a thin line of saliva connecting the two.

Kanda smiled wickedly down at the panting boy, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Suck" the samurai ordered as he placed his fingers inside the boy's mouth.

Allen did as he was told, skilfully wrapping the fingers in salvia.

The long haired man then went to the boy's entrance and placed two fingers inside.

"Gaaa... It hurts Kanda..." said the white haired boy.

"Shhhh, my love it will all be worth it..." said Kanda, kissing his moyashi.

Kanda then started scissoring and stretching the boy. When he thought fit, he removed his fingers, which earned a moan from Allen, who was quite enjoying his preparation.

The older man then placed his member to the white haired boy's entrance, and waited.

"I'm ready" said Allen in a shaky voice.

Kanda pushed in slowly, trying not to cause too much pain to the boy.

"Gaaaa!" said the boy in pain and pleasure.

After a few seconds Allen said "M-move..."

Kanda didn't have to be told twice.

He started out slowly, but then started to speed up until he was jamming himself into the younger, looking for..

"Aaaaaaa!" said a wildly aroused Allen.

"Found it" though a smug Kanda.

"K-Kanda... I'm g-gonna come..." said the white haired boy.

"Then lets come together" said his lover.

Allen sprayed his lover's chest, and Kanda filled the boy with his seed all in one blissful moment.

Allen collapsed, with his lover doing the same right next to him. Kanda then pulled out, then got up and quickly and to the washroom.

Allen, with a confused look on his face, watched his lover walk back with a wet cloth.

Kanda then wiped off himself, and his moyashi, then threw the cloth in the laundry bin. He then lay down next to Allen, and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"I would never fuck a Noah so therefore, you my dear, are not a Noah" whispered Kanda into Allen's ear.

"I love you, you know that?" said Allen lovingly.

Kanda smirked and said "Aishite imasu: I love you too Moyashi"

"My name is Allen! Not Mayashi!" Said a frustrated Allen.

Kanda just pulled his small lover closer to him and pretended to be asleep...

**Wow k that was my first lemon so reviews would be nice but please keep them nice!**

**And thanks for reading 'till the end, I know I'm really bad a writing, I'm sorry!**

**But I'm trying to improve so reviews would be amazingly awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
